


A Great Day for a Heist

by Purple_ducky00



Series: AU-gust prompts [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crime, Heist, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Rating May Change, bucky and sam are trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: A group of unusual friends team up for a heist.+++ RATING SUBJECT TO CHANGE +++
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: AU-gust prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859422
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	A Great Day for a Heist

“No. I’m out. I’m not doing it.” Bucky throws up his hands and walks towards the door. “I’ll keep my mouth shut, but I can’t.”

Steve whines. “Come on Buck. Sam’s not that bad.”

“Is too.”

Tony and Rhodey snicker. “Steve, you’re going to have to just let him go.” Tony calls.

Sam swaggers in, smile wide. “What did I miss?”

“You just missed Bucky.” Rhodey points out. “He left just second ago out the back door.”

“So, I didn’t miss anything.” Steve groans and puts his head in his hands. Sam takes pity on him and asks, “What’s the job?”

“Tony’s got it this time.” Steve nods to Tony who makes a big show of standing up and turning on his PowerPoint Presentation.

He bows to the table. “We are going to rob my father, Howard Stark.”

“Woah, doesn’t he have like hella security?” Clint Barton sticks his feet up on the table. “This doesn’t sound easy.”

Tony scoffs. “Of course, it won’t be _easy,_ but you forget you have the kid who hacked the Pentagon at age 10 on a dare. I’ve seen Howard’s plans for his security system, and you can be damn well sure I can bypass it all. Now listen up. Howard is throwing a gala at the old Stark mansion in a month. He is showcasing and auctioning off some of the Carbonell royal family jewels that my mother inherited. Seriously, the bastard can’t even wait until my mom is dead two years.” He clears his throat. “Anyways, we’re going to steal them. Rhodey’s going to be running point on this one because he knows his way around the mansion. I can get us in there. Nat, you’ll be taking control of the computer end once I have to get into the mansion. I will have my smart glasses on, but I’m going to need your help. Clint and Sam, I can get you both hired as staff. I wish Bucky had stayed because he’s great with the jewels, but if not, I’m sure I can reach out to Rumi. Steve, Carol, and I are all invited to the gala. Howard, the homophobic ass he is, will probably burst a blood vessel if I bring Rhodey. As much as I’d like to see that I need my boo-boo with Natasha, watching everything. Also, I have these little comm units. They’re too small to be detected but they’ll allow you to communicate seamlessly. Sam, I trust your lock-picking skills aren’t rusty?”

Sam shakes his head. “I got them.”

“Great.” Tony moves to the next slide. “So here are the blueprints for the mansion. The gala will be held in this big room; and the jewels will be in the safe here until the auction starts. We need to get to them before then. Does everyone get it?” When everyone nods or assents, Tony shuts off the screen. “Ok, we’ll talk tomorrow. Steve, I’ll talk to Bucky; see if he’ll come back. Meeting over.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I definitely plan to finish this, but it will have to be after my AU_gust is filled.


End file.
